random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bunniculafan2016/How to ruin all the Villainous episodes
This is how to ruin all the Villainous episodes. The perception of evil *Instead of the original plot that the episode has,make it be inspired by Cool cat save the kids. *Make Black hat a a overpowerd mary sue. *Add TJ from Recess saying "THIS WHOMPS!" every time Black hat is saying about the device. *In one of the scenes,Black hat says reality over and over in a really aggravating voice while "Whip it" by Devo plays in the background,wearing sunglasses and doing the science dance from Adventure time. *Have the moral be "The complainer is always wrong". Ice cream of fear *Make 5.0.5 panic in every second. *Instead of Black hat turning into a demon,replace that scene with Black hat watch the fight at Vic's. *"Push it" By Salt N pepa makes a cameo. *Have Dora appear as a cameo. Bigger,Badder *Make it be inspired by a Rubadubbers episode called "Amelia the babysitter". *Black hat babysits a baby in one of the scenes. *Have all the characters dance to "Watch me whip". *5.0.5 never appears,and be replaced by a typical wolf fan made character you'd see by various artists. Squeak *Everyone says "Meep" every 5 seconds in a really aggravating voice. *Black hat turns into a ghost and is named "Black hat the friendly ghost" *Demencia is completely careless in this episode and is a total jerk in this episode,10 times more than she was to 5.0.5. *Have Sheen estevez make a appearance,as a cameo. Horribly heavy *(Note: This is when the series really starts to crumble to smithereens) *Have Demencia and Black hat talk in sufer boy slang nobody ever cared for. *Have Demencia use Instagram in one of the scenes. *Demencia asks the audience questions, especially questions they already know the answers to. *Make it have millions of animation errors, and they are intentionally made to hypnotize viewers. Wearing evil *Make the episode be inspired by Cool cat finds a gun. *Replace the jewel egg with a broken accordian *Characters like The Grimace, Elsa, Ronald McDonald and Clemont from Pokemon XY make time to time cameos. *Make the moral be "Finders keepers" Bad security *Have Dr flug be replaced with Gene from The emoji movie. *Everyone dances to Juju on that beat. *Demencia and Black hat break up,and Demencia will never be Black hat's love intrest ever again. *Have all the characters talk like the show Dora the explorer. The portriat of evil *Replace the portrait with the Darla sherman picture from Finding nemo. *Have Demencia replaced by Elmo. *Have Jack black from Sesame street appear as a cameo. *Everyone speaks in a really aggravating voice that continues till the end of the episode. Sculpting evil *Have Black hat be replaced with Cool cat. *Have blantant product placement. *Have everyone sing a song devoted to sitting on the toilet. *Have Dark horse be a cameo. The note of destruction *Replace the song of Black hat playing on the piano with the Baku baku nya nya meme song. *Or 7/11 by Beyonce. *With lyrics shoved in your face. *Replace the scene where Black hat plays a piano to a scene where Black hat was dancing to Dark horse. *Add very annoying whipcracks. The lost cases of Ooo *Have Black hat sing to Achy breaky heart by Billy ray cyrus. *Have the episode rip off Sesame street. *Have it also rip off an episode of barney and friends called "Hola,Mexico!" *Have the moral be "Tv can get your brain stronger". The lost cases of Rhyboflavin *Instead of Black hat reviewing Nohyas,have Black hat review Caillou. *Also,have Black hat show Caillou throwing a temper tantrum. *And also,have Black hat throw a temper tantrum. *Have Black hat dance to 4 x 4 by Miley cyrus. *Have Black hat act like a jerk throughout the entire episode. Horrible Holidays *Demencia sings "Barbie girl" in the episode. *Have Rebecca black as a cameo. *Have the episode have almost nothing to do with christmas. *Have it be the final episode of the series. Category:Blog posts